dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Sung Kyu
Perfil thumb|250px|Sung Kyu * Nombre: 성규 / Sung Kyu. * Nombre completo: 김성규 / Kim Sung Kyu. *'Nombre japonés: 'キム・ソンギュ / Kimu Songyu. *'Nombre en chino:' 金聖圭 *'Profesión:' Cantante, MC, Actor, Actor de doblaje, Modelo, Compositor y Actor musical. *'Apodos:' HamsterKyu, KKolkyu (Ulkyu), Kyuzizi, LeaderKyu, Honey Sungkyu, Mr Knotty, GranpaKyu. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jeolla del Norte, Jeonju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 62kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana mayor (1983) *'Agencia:' **Woollim Entertainment.(Corea del Sur)'' **Universal Music (Japón) Biografía Kim Sungkyu nació el 28 de abril de 1989 en Jeonju, Corea del Sur. Asistió a la Escuela Secundaria Nacional de Jeonju y estaba en una banda de rock de la escuela llamada "Beat." Cuando Sungkyu le dijo a sus padres acerca de su sueño de convertirse en cantante, lo rechazaron porque querían que tuviera una vida normal y dijeron que preferirían que él saliera de la casa en su lugar. Él continuó practicando en secreto y llegó a Seúl sólo para perseguir sus sueños después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria. En 2007, hizo una audición para SM Entertainment, pero no logró pasar, audicionó una vez más en 2008 sólo para fallar de nuevo. Debido a su admiración por la banda de rock Nell, perteneciente a la agencia Woollim Entertainment y bajo la recomendación del director de Nell quien había conocido casualmente en la cafetería donde trabajó en jornada parcial, con dolor de estómago Sungkyu fue a una audición en dicha compañía y ligeramente los amenazó diciendo: "Si no me escogen, me voy a molestar para siempre." Luego corrió al hospital inmediatamente y se sometío a una apendicectomía. Carrera '2012: Debut con su Primer Mini Album 'Another Me Kim Sung Kyu seria el primer miembro de INFINITE en debutar como solista, lanzando su primer mini album en solitario llamado '"Another Me", Sung Kyu trabajaria con su artista favorito Kim Jongwan de NELL, quien compuso el single de '"Shine" '''y se lo daria como regalo, el 17 de noviembre el sencillo seria previamente lanzado. En su primer mini album Sung Kyu ademas trabajaria con SWEETTUNE para crear un moderno rock, su album constaria de 7 canciones: "Another Me (Intro)", '"60 Seconds", "I Need You", "Only Tears (Acoustic Vers.)", "Shine", "41 Days" y "60 Seconds (Version Acoustic)" cancion exclusiva para la version fisica del album "Another Me", Sung Kyu participaria personalmente en escribir la letra de la cancion "41 Days", ''el album constaria de dos singles principales siendo el primer single '"60 Seconds", para la filmacion de su primer MV contaria con la participacion de su miembro de INFINITE, L interpretaria al personaje principal y el segundo single seria '''"I Need You", quien contaria con Sung Kyu como personaje principal en su MV. A pesar de que su periodo de promocion fue corta, 3 semanas, el abum fue bien recibido y se convirtio en el album mas vendido fisicamente en el mes de noviembre, con 62,958 copias vendidas, "Another Me" ocupo el puesto #22 de lista de albumes fisicos anual de Gaon Chart's 2012. '2015: Regreso con su Segundo Mini Album '27 El 26 de abril, Kim Sung Kyu revelaria la primera imagen teaser para su primer regreso con su segundo mini album, con la frase ''"El nombre del segundo mini album del lider de INFINITE Sunggyu es?" y en la imagen teaser podemos ver a Sung Kyu mirando directamente a la camara y el unico texto en esta siendo el numero '27', haciendo referencia a que este seria el nombre de su segundo mini album, tambien se revelaria y confirmaria que Sung Kyu trabajaria con Kim Jongwan de NELL, en ese entonces compañero de agencia, para la produccion de su segundo mini album, siendo esta la primera vez que Jongwan produce un album completo que no sea de su grupo, a travez del sitio web de INFINITE, se confirmaria que Kim Sung Kyu tendria nuevamentes dos canciones principales con las que promocionaria. El 29 de abril, Kim Sung Kyu revelaria el primer video teaser para una de sus canciones principales, "The Answer", con una aura nostalgica y en donde podemos verlo a el en una imagen distinta al estilo usual que tiene con su grupo INFINITE, el 4 de mayo, se revelaria el segundo video teaser para su segunda cancion principal, "Kontrol", que es totalmente opuesto al primer teaser para "The Answer", siendo este con mas colores e imagenes estrafalarias, la fecha de su regreso con su segundo mini album "27" seria el 10 de mayo. El 7 de mayo, Kim Sung Kyu revelaria la previa su segundo mini album "27" dandose a conocer tambien el nombre de cada una de las 6 canciones que confromarian el album: "27", "The Answer", "Alive", "Kontrol", "Daydream (feat, TALO & JW)" y "Casual Conversation (feat.Park Yun Ha)", todas y cada una de las canciones estarian compuestas por Kim Jongwan de NELL, tambien se revelaria que una de la canciones contaria con la participacion de TABLO y JW juntos bajo el seudonimo Bordeline. El 11 de mayo, Kim Sung Kyu haria su regreso con su segundo mini album "27", revelando los dos videos para sus canciones principales "The Answer" y "Kontrol". '2018: Regreso con Primer Album '10 Stories El 13 de febrero a la medianoche, Kim Sung Kyu revelaria el primer video comeback teaser, donde podemos verlo entrar a un estudio de grabacion y tiene una platica con Kim Jongwan de NELL, quien tambien colaboraria en los dos anteriores mini albums de Sung Kyu, sobre la lucha de su ajetreada vida como idol y tratando de encontrar tiempo para tener una relacion, al final del video podemos escuchar unos segundos de su cancion principal con la frase ''"Oh es amor verdadero, cree en mi corazon", ademas de revelarnos la fecha 26 de febrero, seria su regreso con su primer album. El 18 de febrero a la medianoche, Kim Sung Kyu revelaria la primera imagen teaser para su regreso, donde nos revela que el nombre de su primer album es "10 Stories", ademas podemos verlo en un traje posando hacia la camara, mientras en el fondo se puede ver la escena de una pelicula, al dia siguiente, 19 de febrero, a la medicnoche, nos compartiria una segunda imagen teaser, bajo el mismo titulo "10 Stories" 'pero con un concepto diferente al primero, al dia siguiente revelaria seis imagenes teaser mas exclusivas que siguirian con el mismo concepto del segundo teaser. El 20 de febrero a la medianoche, Kim Sung Kyu revelaria un video teaser en su version corta, para su regreso con su primer album '"10 Stories", en donde a traves del breve video, vemos a Sung Kyu con aspecto contemplativo mientras sube una colina con la puesta del sol en el fondo, mientras podemos escuchar una breve parte del instrumental en el video. El 21 de febrero a la medianoche, Kim Sung Kyu revelaria la lista de canciones para su regreso con su primer album "10 Stories", que como podiamos deducir por el nombre del album, estaria compuesto por 10 temas: "Told You So", "Stay", "True Love", "Attraction", "The Days Erased", "Till Sunrise", "Sorry", "City Of Angels", "Sentimental" y "Mirror", se confirmaria una vez mas que Sung Kyu trabajaria con Kim Jong Wan de NELL para su album completo ya que formo parte de todas y cada una de las canciones de este, su cancion principal "True Love", estaria compuesta por Jong Wan y Spaceboy y escrita por Jong Wan, ademas de contar con la participacion y contribucion de otros artistas para el resto de las canciones del album, como Lee Jung Hoon de NELL, Juuno de Casker, Spaceboy, Zooey y Tablo de EPIK HIGH. El 22 de febrero a la medianoche, Kim Sung Kyu revelaria un teaser en su version larga, para su regreso con su primer album "10 Stories", en donde podemos a Sunk Kyu caminando en diferentes sitios de Hong Kong, lugar donde fue grabado su MV. El 23 de febrero a la medianoche, Kim Sung Kyu revelaria una previa de su album "10 Stories", siendo este un album de generos Rock, Indie y Balada. El 26 de febreo a las 6 PM KST, Kim Sung Kyu publicaría su primer album "10 Stories" junto con su video musical para su cancion principal, "True Love" 'es una cancion Balada con sonidos de rock. Dramas *Beautiful Woman (Hunan TV, TBA) *Pure Love (KBS, 2013) ''Cameo *The Thousandth Man (MBC, 2012) Cameo Películas *GROW: Infinite's Real Youth Life (2014) *INFINITE Concert Second Invasion Evolution The Movie 3D (2012) Programas de TV *'''2018: MBC Radio Star *'2018:' Ask in a Box (INFINITE) *'2018:' MBC Weekly Idol (INFINITE) *'2017:' tvN Island Trio *'2017:' JTBC Carefree Travelers *'2017:' MBC Living Together in Empty Room *'2017:' MBC Radio Show (MC Especial) *'2017:' Channel A's Singderella (MC) *'2016:' JTBC Girl Spirit (MC) *'2015-2016:' MBC Showtime (INFINITE) *'2015:' KBS A Song for You 4 (Ep. 4) *'2015:' Take Care Of My Fridge *'2015:' MBC Weekly Idol (Infinite) *'2015:' MBC World Changing Quiz Show/Three Wheels (2015.05.29) *'2015:' After School Club (Solista) *'2015': MBC Weekly Idol (Solista) *'2015': KBS Fluttering India (Junto a Changmin, Kyuhyun, Minho, Jonghyun, y Suho) *'2014:' Mnet 4 Things Show (Ep. 14) *'2014:' JTBC Crime Scene (Ep. 7) *'2014:' After School Club *'2014': MBC Weekly Idol (Ep. 201) *'2014:' SBS Running Man (Con Hoya, Ep. 201) *'2014:' MBC Global We Got Married - Season 2 (Ep. 6, cameo) *'2014:' Mnet This is Infinite *'2014': SBS Running Man (Ep. 179-180) *'2013:' The Dreaming Sea *'2013:' SBS Running Man (Con L, Ep. 162) *'2013:' Arirang Pops in Seoul *'2013': KBS1 Open Concert *'2013': MBC Weekly Idol *'2013:' KBS Crisis Escape Number One *'2013:' MBC Infinity Challenge *'2013:' KBS Live Tong Plus *'2013:' Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *'2013:' Mnet Enemy Broadcast *'2013:' KBS Guerrilla Date *'2013:' KBS Vivid Informed Filming *'2013:' KBS2 Live Tong Plus *'2013:' KBS Open Concert *'2013:' ArirangTv Simply Kpop *'2013:' Mnet Jjang (Ep. 43) *'2013:' KBS Hello Counselor (Con Woohyun) *'2013:' SBS Mamma Mia! (Invitados especiales) *'2013:' JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dong Woo, Ep. 75-76) *'2013:' Weekly Idol *'2013:' "Ask in a box" *'2013:' Mnet The Beatles Code 2 *'2013:' MBC "Show! Music Core" (Con Woohyun y L, MCs por un día) *'2013:' JTBC High Society *'2013:' Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *'2013:' TrunQ Korea *'2013': Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *'2013:' MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *'2013:' Mnet Jjang! (Ep.20.2) *'2013': KBS Star Date *'2013:' Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) *'2012:' Miss and Mister idol Korea 2012 (Con Woohyun y Hoya) *'2012:' KBS Immortal Songs 2 (Ep. 56-59, 61-62) *'2012:' Idol Wrestling *'2012:' Mnet Ranking King *'2012:' KBS Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *'2012:' Shinhwa Broadcast *'2012:' Weekly Idol (Especial Isla Jeju) *'2012:' KBS Gag Concert *'2012:' MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2011-2012:' Birth of a Family (Con A Pink) *'2011:' Weekly Idol *'2011:' KBS "100 out of 100" (Ep. 25-28) (Con Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L y SungJong) *'2011:' Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *'2011:' Mnet Directors Cut (Con Hoya y L) *'2011:' Mnet Secret T *'2011:' Mnet Sesame Player Season 2 *'2011:' KBS Gag Concert *'2011:' Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite *'2011:' KBS Gag Concert *'2011:' MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *'2011:' KBS "Family Ties" *'2010:' Mnet You're my oppa *'2010:' Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *'2010:' Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *'2010:' Mnet Scandal (Con Woohyun) *'2010:' KBS "1 vs. 100" (Con Woohyun y L) *'2010:' KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *'2010:' MBC "Flower Bouquet" (Ep.08, 11 y29) *'2010:' MBC "Children of the Night" (Ep. 01-04) *'2010': MBC "Infinity Girls" Programas de radio * Mellon Infinite 성규의 무한지대 Kyu (DJ) (KBS, 2015) * Super Junior Kiss The Radio (DJ temporal) (KBS, 2011) * Yonge Street (SBS, 2011) con Kim Hee Cheul Musicales *Shinheung Military Academy (2018-2019) *Gwanghamun Sonata (2017) - Como Myungwoo *All Shook Up (2016) - Como Elvis *In The Heights (2015-2017) - Como Benny, junto a su compañero de INFINITE Dongwoo *Vampire Musical (Japón, 2014) - Como Conde Drácula *Gwanghamun Sonata (2012) - Como Jiyoung Teatro *Amadeus (2018) - Como Mozart Amadeus Discografía Álbum Live Álbum 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *Primary - Drama (feat. Kim Sung Kyu) (2017) *Yoon Sang - RE 나에게 (Dueto con Kim Sung Kyu) (11-12-2014) *Kanto - What You Want feat. Kim Sung Kyu (2013) Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER" *NatuurPOP *NIKE 1st Look *Pepsi Vídeos Musicales *'2010:' "Run" - Epik High (como guitarrista del grupo.) *'2013:' "BAAAM" - Dynamic Duo *'2013: "'What you want" - Kanto *'2014:' "Good Night Like Yesterday"- Lovelyz Concierto *'Kim Sung Kyu 1st Solo Concert "Shine" 2018' **05, 06 y 07 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Kyung Hee University Grand Peace Palace Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' INFINITE **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Chonbuk National University High School **Universidad Daekyung (música aplicada) **Universidad Hoseo (Música) *'Hobbies: '''Ver películas, escuchar música. *'Especialidad:' Piano, chino, inspirar miedo dentro del grupo. *'Modelo a seguir: 'Kim Jong Wan de NELL. *'Fanclub: 'Chingyus (Chingu significa amigos en coreano). *'Idiomas: 'Coreano(lengua materna), Inglés (avanzado), Japonés (básico), Español (básico) y Chino. *'Religión: 'Cristiano. * '''Color favorito: '''Blanco. *Estuvo en una banda durante la escuela secundaria. El nombre de su banda fue ‘Beat’ y ellos practicaban la música de Pia, Limp Bizkit o Linkin Park. Le divertía ElleGarden (Grupo japonés) y Muse. Él era el que más cantaba y rapeaba dentro de la banda. * Sungkyu ya era bastante popular entre las chicas dado que era vocalista de su banda de Rock. Se trasladó junto a sus compañeros de banda hasta Seúl, para actuar en el distrito de HongDae al cumplir los veinte, pero al final todos volvieron y se quedó él solo. También, antes de debutar, trabajó a media jornada, en un restaurante de carne, cargando carbón. *En los tiempos de predebut, a SungKyu no le agradaba WooHyun e incluso habia llegado a amenazarlo con que lo empujaría de las escaleras sólo porque WooHyun le hizo una broma (éste lo dijo en Weekly idol y SungKyu le dijo que no dijera eso en TV.) Ahora se llevan mucho mejor e incluso WooHyun es uno de sus mejores amigos. *SungKyu es también visto por muchos idols tanto masculinos como femeninos el "Chico tierno y lindo" de Infinite a pesar de ser el mayor, ya que en el programa 'Fluttering India' Lee Jong Hyun de CNblue y MinHo de SHINee repetían varias veces que Sungkyu era muy lindo debido a que sus expresiones eran tiernas y las hacía inconscientemente. * Es el único miembro del grupo de la década de los '80', por eso dice que a veces siente que es de otra generación en comparación con sus dongsaengs. *Le tiene miedo a los perros, en el programa Birth Of A Family así lo demostró en unas pruebas. Sin embargo, poco a poco les comenzó a tener confianza y perder el miedo debido a que tenía que cuidar a 3 cachorritos abandonados, junto con los miembros de INFINITE. * En el "Music Bank in México" participó junto a Yo Seob de HIGHLIGHT y Young Jae de B.A.P en la canción "Corre" de Jesse & Joy; cantando completamente en español. *Se ha confirmado que todo su álbum fue producido por Kim Jong Wan (líder de la banda NELL), quien además colaborará con Sungkyu en una de sus canciones junto con Tablo. Además se ha revelado que promocionará con dos canciones principales: “ The answer” y “Kontrol″ pero no lo hará como Sungkyu de Infinite sino usando su nombre completo Kim Sung Kyu. *Sung Kyu dice que la primera vez que vio a ' 'Kim Jong Wan en persona fue cuando estaba ensayando en un estudio de grabación en un sótano y vio a Kim Jong Wan bajando las escaleras. ''“Fue algo como sacado de una película,” dice. ''“Puede que suene un poco pervertido si digo esto, pero aún recuerdo incluso lo que llevaba puesto.” '' *Reveló como se convirtió en parte de INFINITE , "Iba a conseguir un autógrafo de NELL y al final acabé haciendo la audición, y ahora aquí me tienen en INFINITE. *Interpreta a Elvis Presley en el musical "All Shook Up". *Durante una grabación del programa Singderella, sufrió una fractura en su costilla, por lo que para recuperarse detuvieron sus actividades del momento y se atrasó el comeback en Corea. *En agosto del 2017, en colaboración con la Agencia del bienestar infantil y la Fundación de Corea ChildFund, Sunggyu de INFINITE visitó a los niños de un orfanato para celebrar sus primeros cumpleaños. Los 4 niños que celebraban sus cumpleaños llegaron al orfanato porque sus madres no podían cuidarlos o porque fueron abandonados en una iglesia de Seúl. En el evento, Sunggyu dio a cada niño una carta y un considerado regalo que había preparado. También se tomó fotos con cada niño, dejando un significativo recuerdo para conmemorar sus primeros cumpleaños. *El 7 de mayo de 2018, durante el último día de su concierto en solitario, “Shine”, el cantante reveló que comenzaría su servicio como soldado de deber activo el 14 de mayo. Concluyó su servicio militar el 8 de enero de 2020. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Sung_Kyu_01.JPG Sung_Kyu_02.jpg Sung_Kyu_03.jpg Sung_Kyu_04.jpg Sung_Kyu_05.jpg Sung_Kyu_06.jpeg Sung_Kyu_07.jpg Sung_Kyu_08.jpg Videografía Kim Sung Kyu - 60Sec|60Sec Kim Sung Kyu - 60 Sec (Band ver.)|60 Sec (Band ver.) Kim Sung Kyu - I Need You|I Need You Kim Sung Kyu - Kontrol|Kontrol Kim Sung Kyu - The Answer|The Answer 김성규(Kim Sung Kyu) “True Love” Official MV| True Love 김성규(Kim Sung kyu) “머물러줘(SHINE Live ver.)” Official MV| Don't Move (SHINE Live ver.) 김성규Kim Sung kyu “Sorry (Shine Live ver.) ” Official MV| Sorry (SHINE Live ver.) Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista2012